When You Were Alive
by Melancolicah
Summary: UA. Quand Jean devient fou suite au décès de son amoureux, Marco...
1. Chapter 1

Hier encore, il était présent. Aujourd'hui, tout est gris. Affreusement nuageux, la pluie se mêle à la danse de mes tourments. À peine s'il y a du monde qui donne signe de vie à ton enterrement. Tout est morne. Nous ne sommes plus que trois devant ce trou béant dans la terre ; tes parents et moi. Eux ils pleurent et moi, je ne trouve même pas le courage de leur souligner mes sympathies. Moi aussi, j'ai le coeur brisé. Moi aussi, j'aurais besoin de soutien, plus que jamais. Et pourtant, personne n'est là. Ils sont tous partis un à un, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si c'était normal. Est-ce que j'ai tort d'être là ? D'être, à cet instant précis, aussi démoli que je le suis, est-ce simplement possible ? Il était là, hier midi, à se câliner comme deux cons, heureux. Et là, il n'y a que moi. C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

_Leurs mains enlacées, perdues quelque part au-dessus de leurs têtes. Leurs corps entremêlés dans un énième soupir divin. Ces draps repoussés à la pêle-mêle au pied du lit, les vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. Et ces êtres, dans ce grand lit, ne faisant qu'un pour une fois encore, un instant de bonheur. Ces bougies qui se consument lentement, la bouche de l'un contre l'épiderme de l'autre, la chaleur qui ne fait que grimper d'heure en heure. Lui, au-dessus de l'autre dans une danse endiablée, coup d'hanches, coup de reins, il le possède en entier. C'est une bataille infinie à savoir qui dominera et gagnera la guerre. Leurs bouches scellés d'un magnifique baiser passionné, ne démontrant que partiellement leur désir qui les embrasait un peu plus à chaque seconde. _

Quand j'entre enfin chez moi, il est tard. « Je suis rentré ! » Et c'est le silence qui me frappe en plein visage. J'imagine qu'il doit dormir, vu l'heure qu'il est. 3 h 58. Ohlala, ça va chauffer demain quand il va se réveiller putain... Vaut mieux faire le moins de bruit possible. Je retirais mes chaussures tranquillement, les déposais dans l'entrée et j'allais dans la cuisine. J'ouvris le frigo et pris une bouteille d'eau ; je la bus sans attendre. J'avais la gorge en feu depuis des heures et rien n'apaisa cette douleur atroce qui allait jusqu'à me tirailler l'estomac. Je soufflais un peu, me rendant jusqu'à la salle de bain, je retirai mes vêtements un à un, les balançant dans le panier. Je me rendis ainsi, nu comme un vers, dans la chambre à coucher. Les draps étaient défaits, étrange, je ne voyais pas sa silhouhette sous ceux-ci. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules et de me laisser tomber dans le lit. Il avait son odeur que j'aimais tant. Je m'enroulais dans les draps, profitant d'être seul pour prendre autant de place que possible et je reniflais fortement les draps.

- Putain, je t'aime tellement Marco.

_Main dans la main, ils se promenaient dans la petite ville de Trost. On avait beau se retourner sur leur passage, ils n'y portaient nullement attention. Bientôt, ils furent devant un grand bâtiment, la fac. Ils s'arrêtèrent, se faisant un dernier câlin, ils s'embrassèrent furtivement avant de se quitter, se rendant chacun de leur côté à leurs cours respectifs. Jean passa la porte de son premier cours, qui s'annonçait rudement long. Il s'installa près d'une de ses amies, une petite blonde mignonne, Christa. Ils s'échangèrent de brèves paroles avant que le prof ne vienne les interrompre. Le brun suivit d'une oreille distraite les paroles du vieux fou devant. Quand l'heure de midi sonna, il n'en fut pas surpris du tout; il alla simplement rejoindre son amoureux, comme convenu, sur leur banc habituel. Ils se saluèrent d'un chaste baiser. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de penser lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble._

_- J'ai cours tout l'après-midi. Ensuite, je dois préparer un exposé. Donc nous nous verrons demain ?_

_- Je passerais te prendre demain matin dans ce cas, Marco._

_Ils papotèrent encore plusieurs minutes avant que le plus grand ne soit contraint de partir. Jean se contenta de réunir ses quelques affaires et de rentrer chez lui. Il pensa se coucher un peu, en vue de l'affreuse nuit qu'il avait eu la veille, il trouvait qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Le brun programma une alarme sur son téléphone, il écrivit un bref sms d'encouragement à son amoureux et s'étendit dans son lit, le sommeil le gagna presque instantanément._

_Ce sont des coups à la porte qui le firent se réveiller d'un coup. Grommelant, il alla ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait l'un des camarades de classe de Marco, Armin Arlert. Jean le fit entrer, lui proposa même une tasse de café avant de se rendre compte dans quel état pitoyable se trouvait le petit blond. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et, l'attrapant par les épaules, l'obligea à relever la tête. Armin était dans un sale état ; ses yeux étaient bouffis, rouges et trop larmoyants. Jean le lâcha aussitôt, ses mains se placèrent instinctivement sur sa bouche, étouffant, soit des nausées, soit un hurlement._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? osa-t-il demandé, imaginant déjà le pire._

_- Je... On a tout fait. Je te jure, Jean, on a tout fait. Mais... Il était trop tard et... Il est mort sur le coup. _

_Jean le gifla. Les paroles du blond restèrent figer dans le temps. Ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Pas à lui. Pas à Marco. Lui qui faisait tellement attention. Jean s'élança furieusement vers Armin, l'empoignant par les bras, peut-être trop fort, et le secoua vivement, criant à tue-tête que c'était impossible. Armin ne put qu'encaisser silencieusement la douleur du brun. Il pleurait chaudement, observant son camarade comme s'il était tout nouveau pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas y croire._

_- Comment est-ce arriver ? articula difficilement Jean en se reculant._

_- Il travailla sur un nouveau projet, un nouveau prototype de bombe et... Elle a explosé, comme ça, sans raison... Il était seul au labo, on est arrivé trop tard..._

_Et en cet instant, je crois qu'on aurait pu entendre le coeur, l'âme, le corps, de Jean se déchirer en mille morceaux. Le brun s'effondra avec un atroce cri de désespoir, il pleurait à coeur ouvert._


	2. Chapter 2

Je crois avoir perdu le contrôle. Plus rien n'a de sens lorsque j'ouvres les yeux. Est-ce que seulement, il y en a déjà eu? Je me retourne dans le lit et j'éternue. Passant un doigt sur mon nez, je sens ta main glissé le long de mon torse, je te colle davantage à moi. Tes lèvres chaudes embrassent ma mâchoire, je frisonnes à ce doux contact. J'ouvre lentement les yeux, souriant, je tourne la tête vers ton corps et je me fige. Tu n'es plus là. À la place, je sens cette froideur envahir mon corps en entier. Je me redresse vivement, mais rapidement, je suis arrêter dans mon élan; mon crâne me martyrise en un instant. Je ferme brusquement les yeux, me frottant les tempes lentement. Tout pour faire chier!

- Bon matin, mon ange.

Encore cette sensation, tes mains sur ma peau trop froide, tes jambes qui viennent entourés mon bassin. _Ce n'est pas réel._ dois-je me répéter une bonne quinzaine de minute afin de dissocier l'illusion du réel. _Tu es mort._ Je frappe le mur de mon poing, rageusement. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était trop réel. Ta tête se pose sur mon épaule, tes doigts joues désormais avec ma main. Je penche la tête vers l'arrière, soupirant d'aise de sentir cette chaleur contre mon dos. Je sens ton autre main descendre le long de mon ventre, je t'arrête.

- Tu as besoin de repos.

Je sens tes lèvres, ta langue, s'activer dans mon cou, tu m'ignores complètement et cela me fait rire. Je t'avoue être complètement fou de toi. Je te laisserais toujours faire, n'est-ce pas évident? Ta main reprends sa longue chute jusqu'à trouver l'objet de ses désirs. Tu jours d'abord avec l'élastique de mon caleçon, ça me fait frisonner, comme toujours. Je lâche ta main et de mes bras redressé, je touche ton visage de mes mains et vint t'embrasser, durement, passionnément. Je ne peux faire autrement. _Oui, je perds le contrôle._ J'ouvre finalement les yeux. Je suis étendue dans mon lit, ma main droite s'activant lentement sur mon membre en feu. _Ouais, je perds le nord._

Je terminais ma tâche comme une corvée et j'allais à la douche. La journée s'annonçait rudement longue. Serviette à la taille, je me rendis à la cuisine, à peine séchée, l'eau dégoulinait de mes cheveux jusqu'à mon torse. J'ouvris le frigo. Presque vide. Je soupirais et me penchais pour prendre une bouteille d'eau. On cogna à la porte de mon appartement, mes yeux dérivèrent jusqu'au micro-ondre, pour y voir l'heure. 14h54. Je soupirais et allais ouvrir. Mes yeux tombèrent sur deux prunelles brunes. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent un grand sourire alors que, tirant sur son bras, je l'approchais de mon corps pour l'enlacer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Jean ?! m'agressa une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

J'ouvris les yeux, tombant sur deux océans parfaitement bleus, apeurés, intimidés. Je soupirais et retournais dans ma chambre. Retirant ma serviette, j'enfilais un caleçon, puis un jean. J'entendis la porte se refermer, ensuite des pas qui se dirigeait vers moi. Je sentis des mains dans mon dos, je ne dis rien. _C'est Armin, Jean, juste Armin._ Mon corps se couvrit de chair de poule, Armin colla son front contre mon dos. La tête baissée, je tentais de calmer les battements de mon coeur, les pulsations dans ma tête. Les larmes roulaient sur mes joues. Les doigt du blond glissèrent le long de mon bras gauche, il s'attarda sur le bandage que je m'étais fait. Il soupira simplement, me poussant à m'asseoir sur le lit. Il quitta la chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Je l'entendis farfouiller et revenir. Il déposa la boite de secours par terre et sortir son téléphone. Je le vis rapidement tapoter un message et ranger son portable avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur moi. Il défit les deux bandages que j'avais aux poignets et soupira. Je le savais triste. Il passa délicatement ses doigts sur les cicatrices, les plaies qui décoraient désormais mon être entier. Puis ensuite, vint l'étape la plus difficile; il passa un côton imbiber de désinfectant sur mes plaies encore ouvertes. Je me mordis durement les lèvres. Armin refit mes bandages sans broncher. Je crois qu'il avait l'habitudement, maintenant.

Quand il eut terminer, il ne bougea pas tout de suite. Je l'observais, il ferma les yeux tranquillement et, se penchant vers l'avant, ses lèvres frolèrent mon poignet droit. D'étranges vibrations me parcoururent le corps en entier. Ce moment fût brisé par des coups donnés sur ma porte. Armin se redressa, puis, m'adressant un sourire, quitta ma chambre pour aller ouvrir. C'était un homme, un adulte, un vrai, qui se tenait là, devant mon entré, les bras chargés de sac d'épiceries. Armin le fit entré et l'inconnu alla déposer les sacs dans ma cuisine. Je suivis leurs dicussions, n'osant pas sortir de ma chambre.

- Merci beaucoup, Erwin. entendis-je difficilement mon ami murmurer.

- Pas de quoi, je te dois bien ça. répondit l'inconnu, Erwin.

Je les entendis rire et Armin revint à la chambre. L'inconnu l'accompagnait, il s'arrêta au cadre de la porte, mon ami s'approcha de moi. Posant sa main sur mon épaule, il me sourit tendrement. Il me présenta l'inconnu. Erwin, son parton, il dirigeait un petit restaurant assez réputé. Je ne compris pas ensuite pourquoi Armin était ami avec son parton, les informations dont il me fit part étaient un peu trop farfulus pour moi. Ensuite, il m'annonça que c'était Erwin qui passerait la nuit avec moi, ce soir. Qu'il s'excusait de ne pas pouvoir le faire, vu qu'il avait des examens importants le lendemain. Ils quittèrent ma chambre, je les entendis de nouveau discuter ensemble, de faible chuchottements dont je n'entendis que quelques brides.

- Il fait d'affreux cauchemars... S'il te touche... Ouais, non, t'en fait pas... Il est pas violent... Je crois qu'il est en manque... Personnellement, je dors avec lui, pour éviter qu'il fasse... Oui... À demain, Erwin!

De nouveau, la porte claqua et l'appartement devint silencieux. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant choir sur mon lit défait, les bras écartés. J'étais affreusement fatigué alors que j'avais passé le trois quart de la journée à dormir. J'entendis l'inco- Erwin s'activer dans la cuisine. Il rangeait les achats qu'il avait fait. Je me redressais sur mon séant et l'appelais. Il ne prit pas de temps et vint se poster dans ma porte. Je l'observais d'un oeil morne. Il était grand, blond et avait les mêmes perles bleus qu'Armin. Il était costaud. Je tendis ma main vers la table de chevet à l'opposé d'où j'étais, soit de l'autre côté du lit. Je me trouvais à moitié évachis, le bras étendu, j'ouvris le tiroir et en sortit un paquet d'argent. M'ouais, ça m'évitait de sortir pendant un moment. Je demandais à Erwin combien je lui devais, il se contenta de secouer la tête en rigolant. J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien, incrédule.

- Cadeau d'Armin. répondit-il simplement.

Je rangeais l'argent, m'intimant dans mon fort intérieur de botter le cul de ce blondinet -Armin- la prochaine fois qu'il venait. L'autre resta là un moment, nous nous observions, n'osant rompre le contact. Bizarrement, une étrange sensation m'envahissait, les battements de mon coeur se firent plus dure. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieur, détournant le regard. Je ne comprenais plus ce qui se passait et cela me troublait amplement. L'homme quitta ma chambre et j'en fus soulagé. Je sentis une douce chaleur se plaquer dans mon dos, je souris.

- Tu m'as manqué...

Oh! Si tu savais comment toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Marco. Je me laissais aller. Je me penchais de nouveau vers l'autre tablet de chevet et j'en sortis une petite boîte noire. Je regardais mon compagnon, un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. J'étais heureux de le voir ainsi. J'ouvris la boite et en sortit deux sachet, j'en tendis un à mon amoureux qui le prit sans hésiter. L'ouvrant, il versa de cette petite poudre entre son pouce et son index et cela ne prit que quelqu'un seconde avant qu'il ne renifle tout ça. Il me fit un mouvement de main, toujours souriant, m'incitant à en faire de même. Je pris son sachet, déposant à mon tour cette poudre. Je refis les mêmes gestes que lui, un peu plus tôt. Je me délectais de la sensation que je ressentis l'instant d'après. Marco se pencha vers l'avant, farfouillant dans la boite. Il en sortit une boite, très petite, très simple, il l'ouvrit et me tendit l'une des pilules que la boite contenaient. J'ouvris la bouche, tirant la langue, il la déposa dessus, je fermais la bouche, haussant les sourcils en rigolant. Il vint déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je ressentis un violent choc contre ma joue.

_Erwin, peu après avoir terminé de ranger les courses, s'était afféré à ranger l'appartement. Il ramassa les vêtements qui trainait dans le salon, la cuisine, puis il se rendit dans la chambre, pour ramasser le reste de vêtements. En entrant, il sentit comme un coup de masse tomber sur son âme entière. Lâchant le ramassis de vêtements, il se précipita sur Jean, rouler en boule dans un coin de la chambre, qui riait comme un fou. Ses yeux rougis, sa peau maladivement blême, ses convulsions, glaça Erwin sur place. Le grand blond ne put s'empêcher de gifler le plus jeune. « Bordel Jean! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! » Il le prit entre ses bras, le soulevant. Courant littéralement à la salle de bain, trébuchant presque sur les vêtements au sol, il déposa, sans délicatesse, le brun dans la douche-bain. Il ouvrit sans ménagement le jet de la douche qui coula, trop froide, sur le corps du jeunot. Jean hurla presque à l'agonie et Erwin en profita pour enfoncer ses doigts dans la bouche du brun. L'effet fût immédiant, il vomit le contenu de son estomac. Le plus vieux répéta ce geste plusieurs fois, en plus d'amplifier le jet d'eau à certains moments. Quand il fût certain que Jean était sauf, il sortit son portable, appelant une ambulance, mais une main l'en empêcha._

_- J'vais bien. J'ai l'habitude._

_La nuit s'annonçait rudement longue._


End file.
